Rest Well My Dear Friend
by MollyBriana
Summary: The Courier says goodbye to a very special person.


**Just a quick one-shot of the courier and, well, whoever your favorite pairing with them is. I left it open ended since different people like differenet pairings. If you're looking for a bloody gore story, sorry, but this isn't it. Just some sad stuff I wrote. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout New Vegas, the Courier, Rex, or anything pertaining to the Fallout Series**

* * *

><p>Tears filled my eyes as I stabbed my shovel into the dry earth of the Mojave wasteland. I used her foot to push it down further, then pulled up a chunk of dirt, and recklessly tossed it to the side.<p>

"How could it of happened?" I whispered as I dug, "How could I allow it to happen?"

Rex whimpered a bit as his ears set back. He laid down next to something wrapped in a large white cloth, which was now dirty from the loose dust that brushed over the desert.

The sky was it's normal pale yellow and the heated sun lingered over the barren land, seemingly inflaming every rock and plant that dared to rest there. The day felt anything but usual though. For me, it was not a day to rejoice or work, but a day to mourn. A day to reminisce on the precious memories I once shared with this person, and learn to hold onto them. If I chose not to hold on, then I would risk forgetting them, and my battered heart couldn't bear to lose their memory. Not after all we had been through.

We had released the wasteland from the fearful grip of Caesar's Legion, Mr. New Vegas, and the NCR. However, there have always been rouges who decided to stick around and seek redemption. Revenge caused by pure hate and detest.

"I guess this is some kind of pay back..." I whispered as I continued to dig. I was now forming a three foot deep rectangular hole. "But they didn't do it... It was all me... I'm the one who changed it. Why did they take them instead?"

They had gotten their revenge, alright. A bullet between the eyes is never a pleasant sight. The bullet between the eyes of someone you love is gut wrenching and heart-breaking. In this kind of world, it was difficult to find love. You never expected it until it was too late and you had fallen. If you were lucky enough, your beloved would catch you and you'd start a new life together.

Unfortunately, that was not always the case. Beloved ones would turn to the temptations and evils of the wasteland and throw it all away. That, or to have love forcibly taken away from you. When that happens, not even the most desperate please or a thousand tears could bring them back.

I ceased digging and tossed my shovel out of the six foot hole and to the side. I climbed up and looked at the cloth concealing the body, which was now a mix of red, white, and tan. Cautiously, I picked their limp body up as best I could and held them in my arms. This would be the last time I would be allowed this comfort, and I suddenly miss the sweet embrace that I usually protested. Here, with only Rex to see, would be the only time I allowed my emotions to show. A few tears slip down my cheek as I place them into their grave and begin to bury them.

I long for one last look at their face, but I know it will not be what I've known. It will be splattered with blood ashen with death. It's almost dark by the time I finish the task, so I sit down for just a moment on top of the grave. I wanted to feel closer to them before I had to leave. I lay back and look at the stars, thinking of each of the nights and days we spent together. In the end, it never seems like enough. It never seems fair.

Before I know it, my eyes close and sleep pulls me into a state of unconsciousness. If there was a heave, I bet they'd go there. I couldn't imagine someone more perfect going anywhere else. Maybe it was destiny that led us together to save this land, and perhaps it was destiny who severed us. Whatever it was, there wasn't much to do about it. What is life without someone to share it with though?

Hours later, I wake up and just lay there for what felt like hours. I'm numb, and am trying to recall what was real and what was a dream. The fresh grave that lies beneath me provides me with the grim answered. I sigh and stand up, picking up my bag but leaving the shovel behind, "C'mon Rex... Let's go get a drink at the Atomic Wrangler."


End file.
